


Snowflakes of Time

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [7]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A side-story to the Random Crossover Series that's supposed to be Dr. Cortex being shipped with Glacia's OC Robin, who I think is supposed to be a tsundere soldier from Midgar or something. I think she and Kelly were just written to be phone in girlfriends with Cortex and Brio, so Syrenna's relationship with N. Gin wasn't all that bizarre. It did not help.I don't remember anything about this fic, but I saw there's mention of a "love ray", so I'm refraining from reading more.What were we thinking…?
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Pasadena O'Possum, N. Gin/OC, Neo Cortex/OC, Nitrus Brio/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. Chapter 1

*It was a cold winter's night as Robin stood on the snowy cliff watching the snowflakes fall down to rest on their destined resting places, feeling disgusted for herself for not being able to enjoy the freedom that she has now especially feeling the very emotion to give a certain short black haired scientest.*

Robin: *Sighs*

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears behind her with her scythe and a dark hooded outfit* What'cha doin'? :3

~~~

Robin: I am doing on what you originals do when you feel....how do you call it.....sad..... May I ask why you are here?

~~~

Syrenna: I was going to go visit Glacia after I finished a mission, and I decided to check on you as well.

~~~

Robin: I see......*Keeps staring at the falling snowflakes*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, I wonder how different you and Cortex are from Gin and I. *Disappears*

~~~

Robin: Easy for her to say.....I have no idea how I could even express that important emotion to Cortex....I was a tool for a powerful organization for as long as I could remember....

(Flashback starts)

~~~

*Somewhere in the BDO*

~~~

*A female scientist was looking at a test tube with a baby in it*

Female Scientist: She's almost complete......soon she will be one of the Organization's best and obedient warriors.......

(Time skip that shows Robin as a young girl)

Scientist: Now tell me......who are you?

Little Robin: A tool......

Scientist: And what is your purpose?

Little Robin: To please my Emperor....

~~~

Random Squirrel: Wow, way to be oblivious.

~~~

Robin: Yeah...... *sighs*

~~~

(Cortex Castle, Cortex's Lab)

Dr. Cortex: N. Brio, how are the plans for world domination coming?

~~~

N. Brio: I think they're doing well Cortex. All we need to do is to first distract the Bandicoots and world leaders and military people by using the love ray! My new invention!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I thought that was my design.

N. Gin: *Working at a control panel* Here we go again. *Facepalm*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Anyway.......how does it work besides distracting everyone on the planet?

N. Brio: *facepalm again* It just does! The ray causes the feeling of love to surface, taking over, and letting them express their feelings towards their most desired ones!

~~~

N. Gin: *Chuckles* I wonder how it would affect Syrenna and I.

~~~

N. Brio: I’m glad that you asked that question! One hit of that ray, and that person will be all over his/her desired loved one!

Dr. Cortex: Anyone?

N. Brio: Yep! Anyone!

Dr. Cortex: Hmmmmm.......*thinks of Robin*

~~~

N. Gin: *Smiles at Cortex and looks back at the control panel*

~~~

N. Brio: *pushes buttons* Now to test it to see if it works. Any ideas on who we should try it on?

~~~

N. Gin: *Looks over his shoulder at Brio than Cortex*

~~~

N. Brio: Well.......perhaps if I use it on Pasadena, she'll distract Crash by chasing him everywhere on Wumpa Island that will be hilarious!

Dr. Cortex: As great it will be to see that.....I....actually want to use the ray on Robin......

~~~

N. Gin: Oh really? *Sarcastically* Whatever for?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Blushes* No reason! I-I just wanted to see w-what she looks like when she's in love!

~~~

N. Gin: Oooohhh. *Spins on his chair back to the control panel and rolls his eyes*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Why are you guys so sarcastic?!

N. Brio: Face it Cortex....you love her.....

~~~

N. Gin: *Continue working on the control panel*

~~~

N. Brio: *setting the coordinates* There. Might as well test it on Robin if it will "help" N. Cortex's curiosity. *screen switches to Robin standing on the cold mountain cliff*

~~~

N. Gin: Ah, poor girl, I don't understand how she can stand the conditions she puts herself in. I'm ready to take control, N. Brio!

~~~

N. Brio: Me neither.....if only she would stop doing this to herself. Alright N. Gin let her rip!

~~~

N. Gin: *Presses a few buttons*

~~~

*The beam began to shoot at where Robin is*

N. Brio: Now to wait and see what happens.

Dr. Cortex: *looks at the screen*

(At the mountains)

Robin: I don't know why I even bothered trying to feel......the only emotion that I know is anger......maybe it’s the only emotion that I can ever feel.....

*The beam hits Robin*

Robin: Oh!

~~~

N. Brio: A successful hit, Dr. Cortex!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Good! Now to see if it works!

Robin: *thoughts of Cortex race through her mind as her thoughts of her past left her, a blush crept up her face* Dr. Cortex?....... why do I feel this way? What is with this feeling?

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, she certainly seems to be acting a little differently.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: She's just standing there....

Robin: *Starts to cry as her blush still stands* Neo.... it’s all my fault that I didn't tell you that I love you.....ITS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!

N. Brio: That's new.... O__O()

~~~

N. Gin: Is that supposed to happen? 0_o

~~~

N. Brio: Let me check! *Checks on the computer then eyes widened* Oh, snap.....

~~~

N. Gin: What is it?

~~~

N. Brio: The ray seems to have a side effect! If the person struck by the love ray felt any other emotion then love then....they'll feel a crazy kind of love.....Robin is defiantly suffering from tragic love!

Dr. Cortex: WHAT?!

~~~

N. Gin: I don't have the slightest idea how you figured that out, but it sounds like a reasonable explanation. ... What do we do?

~~~

N. Brio: We just need to find Robin calmly and help her overcome these tragic emotions for the rest of the day before she commits suicide!

~~~

N. Gin: Is it that severe? Geez...

~~~

N. Brio: I know..... Now, let’s hope that- *Checks the screen and Robin was gone* SHE'S GONE!!!!!!

Dr. Cortex: OMG! WHERE'D SHE GO?!

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, no… They got'er! *Looks up*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What got her?!

N. Brio: Let's not jump to conclusions! Let's take a look around the mountains to see where she is!

*The computer looks around the mountain*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Comes down to Brio nervously* Anything?

~~~

Dr. Brio: Not.....yet......wait! I found her!

*computer shows Robin leaping to the top of the mountain*

Dr. Brio: She's going to the top!

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears* All the way up.

N. Gin: Hey, cupcake!

~~~

N. Brio: Syrenna, thank goodness your here! Robin's going to commit suicide!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, I noticed. I was on my way to Glacia's when I heard Robin cry in agony after being struck by a laser I saw comin' from that one point in the sky where you guys have that crazy satellite.

~~~

N. Brio: This is the last time I'm testing things on humans......next time....Im either using Crash, or Pasadena......

~~~

Syrenna: So, what is it you guys are working on this time? And make it brief I still got to get to Glacia's.

N. Gin: Well, the idea this time is to consume the plant's population in a lustful and desirable... mood to keep them distracted.

Syrenna: *Starts laughing* You're kidding right? *Laughs harder* XD

~~~

N. Brio: Its true! We thought that it was the perfect plan! I was going to use the ray on Crash but Cortex wanted to use it on Robin because he wants to see what she looked like in caring mode.

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* *Calms down* That's rich.

~~~

N. Brio and Dr. Cortex: .....................

~~~

Syrenna: You guys really are running out of ideas, aren't you? XD

~~~

Dr. Cortex: W-We have not! It’s a great idea!

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph, we'll see. Now, I must be off to Glacia's. I just came to see what was going on and to check on my baby. *Kisses N. Gin*

N. Gin: X3 I'm just fine, dear. *Hugs her* Now, go on and see Glacia. I know you're excited to see her.

Syrenna: Alright. *Gives him a peck on the head* Bai! *Exits the room*

~~~

*The scientists waved*

N. Brio, N. Gin, Dr. Cortex: Bai!

~~~

N. Gin: *Smiles and turns back to the control panel with a dazed look*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Ok.....now what about Robin?

N. Brio: I’m working on it! *type on computer*

~~~

N. Gin: What are we gonna do once we find her? Beam her up?

~~~

N. Brio: We'll have to, if we even approach her in the mountains, her chances of committing suicide would just be a lot greater!

~~~

N. Gin: Since when were you a psychology expert?

~~~

N. Brio: Since I caught Kelly watching therapy sessions on YouTube.

~~~

N. Gin: o_0 Uh... Okay...

~~~

N. Brio: *looks for Kelly on the computer screen* She has to be here somewhere....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Nervous-worried-look* ...

~~~

*The computer found Robin walking on the highest ledge then she stood at the point looking down as the snowflakes floated down and her tears turned to ice.*

Robin: Farewell....cruel world....I will not miss you!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: NO! Robin!

~~~

*Robin leaped off the ledge*

N. Brio: OH NO! *Quickly typed the the keyboard and the teleport beam reached out to Robin*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Did it get her?!?

N. Gin: Nope.

Dr. Cortex: WHAT?!?

N. Gin: *LOL* Kidding! XD

~~~

*The beam hits Robin and she disappeared*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Growls at N. Gin* Where is she?

~~~

N. Brio: I don't know! I panicked ok?! She could be anywhere in the past, present, or future!

Dr. Cortex: YOU SENT HER IN TIME?!

~~~

N. Gin: Who wants to bet this is Tropy's fault?

~~~

N. Brio: I do! I take the vote!

Dr. Cortex: Well whoever's fault it is, I’m going in time as well and get Robin back! *storms off*

*Nina Cortex comes in*

Nina: Hey Uncle! What's going on here?

Dr. Cortex: A precious......something has been lost in time and I’m going to get it back. I’m leaving you in charge, Nina, and don't blow up my castle lair.

Nina: Ok, Uncle......*crosses arms as Cortex left*

~~~

*Silence*

N. Gin: You're going to try to take over again, aren't you?

~~~

Nina: I might.......and probably I will succeed this time if you two kept quiet about it....

N. Brio: *gulps*

~~~

N. Gin: *Sighs, turns back to the panel and mumbles* I should be in charge when he's gone... X(

~~~

*In the past*

*Robin fell on the cold snow and rolled down the hill until she stopped at a huge building*

Robin: OW! T______T *gets up* Where am I? Am I dead yet?

~~~

*Weird noises are herd*

~~~

*Robin climbed up to a window and looked inside*

~~~

*A random squirrel lands on her head*

~~~

Robin: *looks up* Why is there a random squirrel on my head?

*Looks into the window again and sees the teenage version of herself*

~~~

Random Squirrel: 8D

~~~

Robin: *starts crying again* I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER!!!!!! *falls in the snow again as the Random Squirrel falls in the snow*

~~~

???: That's bogus.

~~~

Robin: Who said that? *sniffs*

~~~  
*A snowman is behind her*

???: I did. *Makes a snowball and rams it into his eye*

~~~  
Robin: *teary eyes widened then cried again* WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOW IM GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!

Random Squirrel: *sighs* Poor girl...

~~~

???: Don't worry. I'm only a side effect of that ray.

~~~

Robin: Side effect? What are you talking about? Just who are you?

~~~

???: Uh... What is my name?

~~~

Robin: You mean you don't know....? Hm... alright.....your name is “Frosty”.....since your made of snow...

~~~

Frosty: I'm not made of snow.

~~~

Robin: Then why are you a snowman?

Random Squirrel: Didn't you listen girl? He said he was a side effect of the ray!

Robin: Ok, ok! *sighs* Im sorry.....

~~~

Frosty: What am I made of anyway? *Does a 360 with his head*

~~~

Robin: I really don't know.....but your a snowman and you are made out of snow in my eyes...... but I really dont know what your really made of....

~~~

Random Squirrel: *Jumps and rams his head into Frosty's abdomen with the rest of his body hanging out*

Frosty: ... o.o *Shrugs*

~~~

Robin: Well....since Im here.....I might as well try to commit suicide again......*gets up*

~~~

Frosty: Why?

~~~  
Robin: I know....but....there's this guy that makes my heart feel weird......and I don't know how to express it......all I have ever done was to try to ignore it....but......it kept feeling a lot more weird....

~~~

Random Squirrel: Well, yeah, you love him, you're just in denial.

~~~

Robin: In......denial? Love? What's that?

~~~

Squirrel: ... *Shoves his head back into Frosty*

Frosty: How are you doing that if I'm not real?

~~~

Random Squirrel: *pulls his head out again* That's simple, it’s a fanfic ANYTHING can happen! *shoves his head back in*

~~~

Frosty: Fanfic? Hm... *Scratches his chin*

~~~

Robin: It happens to us all the time......*Dries her eyes*

~~~

Frosty: Now, we're obviously in the past. How do we get back?

~~~  
Robin: I don't know......it seems that we're stuck here until someone realizes that I’m gone....which will be never......

~~~

Frosty: Dr. Cortex will. He obviously has to.

~~~

Robin: I....suppose so.... *looks down*

(At Dr. Tropy's house in the future)

N. Tropy: So you're saying that Robin is somewhere in time because Brio panicked because of a failed experiment?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yes, and you’re the expert on time and space! You're the obvious choice to help us get her back!

~~~

N. Tropy: You like her don't you? *smiles deviously*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Looks nervously in a bunch of directions* Um... Well, yes. *Cooler look* She's a spunky, charming woman.

~~~  
N. Tropy: I knew it! XD Alright. I'll help you. *Gets up and goes to get his time armor*

~~~

*Dr. Cortex follows*

~~~

*N. Tropy puts on his time armor*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: So, how are we gonna handle this, your Time Warp machine?

~~~

*The two scientists go to the time machine and disappeared after getting zapped*

~~~

Syrenna: *Knocks on the door* Hey, guys. Pizza gurl!

~~~

*Penguin and Glacia looked at each other*

Penguin: We didn't order any pizza...

Glacia: *smiles* I got a pretty good idea who's really at the door. *walks to the door and opens it* Hey Syrenna!

~~~

Syrenna: Hey! XD

~~~

Glacia: Here come on in!

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in* Okay, I bring you greeting and bad news.

~~~

Penguin: What's the matter? *concerned look*

~~~

Syrenna: Well~... As it turns out our little scientists have a plot for world domination again. Robin was there test subject for their "love ray".

~~~

Glacia and Penguin: O_____o() Say what?!

~~~

Syrenna: Now, she's on a suicidal road thanks to depression. I don't think have to tell you why she is. ... So, how are things coming along in the pregnancy?

~~~

Glacia: Just fine! The kids are doing just fine. *smiles* Aunt Robin on the suicidal road? That's awful!

Penguin: Tell me about it! Was that ray really strong?

~~~

Syrenna: I don't know. I'm not the dumb sap who built it.

~~~

Glacia: Yeesh. O___o() So where's Aunt Robin now?

~~~

Syrenna: I uh-oh. Last I saw her she was running up a mountain to jump off of.

~~~

Glacia and Penguin: Oh no.....

Glacia: Then that means we're too late..... Poor Cortex.....

~~~

Syrenna: I don't know. If she was dead we would of gotten a call from the guys.

~~~

Glacia: Good point.....

Penguin: Well hopefully she's still alive.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... *Mumbles* Cortex needs to get laid...

~~~

Glacia: Huh? Did you say something?

~~~

Syrenna: Eh-heh. Nothing. So, how much longer? Let's see... You were two months at the wedding... That's mid-June so...

~~~

Glacia: Well, since I am six months I only got three more to go.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah~ that's... September, October- *Continues counting the months with her fingers* December...... January. ... Right?

~~~

Glacia: Yep!

~~~

Syrenna: ... Okay. Just when are you do?

~~~

Penguin: That's the thing we don't know! *shrugs*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm. Okay. *Shrugs*

~~~

Glacia: *Sweatdrops as she smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: So, now that I'm here. *Takes both of their hands* Got anything planned?

~~~

Glacia and Penguin: Nope we haven't got anything to do.

~~~

Syrenna: So... I bet the kids have been moving around plenty.

~~~

Glacia: Oh they have from time to time. They are just so energetic.

~~~

Syrenna: *Chuckles* I bet they get their skills from their father, huh? *Elbows Penguin*

~~~  
Penguin: Ha-ha, very funny, Syrenna... -_-()

~~~

Syrenna: X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decides to kill herself because she's a tsundere. I hate this fic.

~~~In the first of this story, our doctors have come up with a new plan of taking over the world; distract the global population by having everyone fall deeply in love with the one the love the most by shooting them with some ray. The decide to test it one the seemingly emotionless Robin. It appears to work as she decides to comit suiside for her lack of emotion towards Cortex. In a panic they try to reverse the ray only to have her sent back in time. Cortex leaves Nina in charge of the castle as he departs to go into the past with N. Tropy.~~~

(Cortex Castle)

N. Gin: *Fumbling lazily with the controls*

N. Brio: *Reading a magazine*

~~~

Nina: *Leans on wall* Gah.... I’m bored.....

~~~

N. Gin: No kidding...

~~~

N. Brio: It’s been 10 minutes......and already I don't know what to do......

Nina: ........

N. Brio: *Suddenly gets an idea* Wanna use the love ray on Pasadena so that she can mercilessly torment Crash with her affections?

~~~

N. Gin: I don't know. Is safe after what happened to Robin?

~~~

N. Brio: The only reason why she's acting like this was because as much as she loved Cortex she also felt sadness because she believed that she couldn't have him! Sorrow got in the way! As for Pasadena, she is always happy because she is with Crash!

~~~

Nina: Just barely. But let's do it anyway! *Jumps by N. Gin and works the controls*

~~~

*N. Brio turns on the computer then it searches for Pasadena*

~~~

N. Gin: I can't wait to see how this one turns out.

~~~

*The computer found Pasadena* N. Brio: This is gonna be goooooood!

~~~

Nina: For us I hope so! >:) For them..! *Snickers evilly*

~~~

N. Brio: *presses button and the love ray fired on Pasadena* Now to see if it works!

~~~

N. Gin and Nina: ... O.O ...

~~~

*Pasadena squirmed around while feeling the blush cover her face*

Pasadena: I......want....CRASH!!!!!!!

~~~

N. Brio: So far, so good.

~~~

*They watched Pasadena run all the way to Crash's house*

Nina: We better cover our ears..... *plugs her ears with her metallic fingers*

~~~

N. Gin: *Covers his* I'm glad I took my migraine medication.

~~~

N. Brio: *covers his ears too*

*Then Crash screamed*

Crash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: I wonder what she's capable of doing!

N. Brio: Well, people will do crazy things when they're in love!

~~~

Nina: *LOL*

*Crash started running outside*

~~~

Crash: I thguoht I dah ococ egnahc eht skcol!!!

~~~

*The two evil scientests and Nina laughed while Pasadena chased after Crash*

Pasadena: CRASH! COME BACK MY LITTLE PUMPKIN PIE! I WANNA KISS YOU!

~~~

Crash: I annaw epacse uoy!

~~~

Pasadena: The more you resist the more Im drawn to you little cutie!

~~~

Crash: Mi tuo! *Climbs up a palm tree*

~~~

Pasadena: Come back sweetie! Come back! *climbs up the tree with him*

~~~

Crash: Ho dog!

~~~

*Pasadena laughed obsessively*

Nina: You know this whole thing reminds me of a song.....

~~~

N. Gin: Which one?

~~~

Nina: Snow White Queen by Evanescance

N. Brio: Oh I heard that one. It sent me chills!

~~~

N. Gin: I've never heard of it. Sounds like something Syrenna might like.

~~~

Nina: Its a stalker song.

N. Brio: *Nodded*

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, I tell her about it.

~~~

*Pasadena keeps catching Crash*

~~~

Nina: Gee, isn't that how you were with a lot of women?

N. Gin: Yep. *Giggles*

~~~

Crash: Ydobemos esaelp llik em! T.T

~~~

N. Gin: Hm...

~~~

N. Brio: If Cortex was here he would of said: Kill the bandicoot!

~~~

Nina: Nah! Let him suffer!

~~~

N. Brio: I agree! Besides this is fun!

~~~

N. Gin: Boy, will I have a lot to tell Syrenna when we get home.

~~~

Nina: I know she's gonna have a laugh! Thanks to me I’m recording the whole thing!

~~~

*Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku are watching out the window*

~~~

Aku Aku: Poor Crash......

Coco: I bet 5 bucks that Pasadena's gonna make out with him!

~~~

Crunch: Or at least try.

Crash: *Dives into the water and starts swimming*

~~~

*Pasadena dives in the water as well*

Nina: I thought Crash wasn't supposed to go in the water?

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, might of gotten' some lessons, finally.

Crash: *Still swims but then struggles and goes under*

Nina: Or not.

~~~

Pasadena: *dives underwater and pulls Crash out of the ocean* Crash! Speak to me!

~~~

Crash: ... I... I tsomla tog yawa...

~~~

Pasadena: *Starts hugging Crash* YAY!!!!!!! X3

~~~

Crash: Os esolc... ot modeerf

~~~

*Nina and the scientists laughed*

~~~

N. Gin: Hey, I didn't bother to ask. Are the effects of the ray permanent?

~~~

N. Brio: Not really, they'll fade along with the love ray's effect.

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, I wonder what's going to happen to Robin, then.

~~~

N. Brio: Well hopefully she hasn't committed suicide maybe Cortex found her and straightened everything out!

~~~

N. Gin: Let's hope so. I don't want to know how Neo manages with depression. A loss to Crash is bad enough. *Shudders*

~~~

*In the past*

*Robin has been wandering around the woods while thinking more into her past*

Robin: *sighs*

~~~

Frosty: *Now a white unicorn for some unapparent reason* So, many questions... When, where are we? Where's Cortex? Is he even coming?

~~~

Robin: One.....we're in the past......and two....I don't know where Cortex is....he'd probably gave up on me.....which is understandable.

~~~

Frosty: What do you have to support that?

~~~

Robin: I don't know.....common theories I guess....

~~~

Frosty: ... That's not a good enough reason.

~~~

Robin: About what I said is the only explanation that I got.

~~~

Frosty: Well, your explanation sucked.

Random Squirrel: Oh, shut up already!

~~~

Robin: Well excuse me for being so damn emotional!

~~~

Frosty: Well, it's certainly not you. Or what you used to be.

~~~

Robin: .........By the way....how come you’re a unicorn now? Weren’t you a snowman before?

~~~

Frosty: One: I was not a snowman, two: I'm a figment of your imagination, I can basically be anything. 'Cept real.

~~~

Robin: Oh.......*Sweatdrops*

~~~

(Tropy's time warp machine)

Dr. Cortex: Is it in good working condition?

~~~

N. Tropy: Of course it is! My inventions ALWAYS stay in good working condition! Now we need to see where Robin is! *types in computer*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: According to Brio Robin was sent quite a few years ago.

~~~

N. Tropy: Alright, then we can go to that timeline!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I hope sees still alright. I don't know how long the effects of the ray last.

~~~

N. Tropy: Perhaps for 24 hours?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Not sure. But we'll see once we find her.

~~~

N. Tropy: Alright lets go. *steps inside the time machine*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Follows as they both disappear*

~~~

*They go back in time in the past*

~~~

*They land*

Dr. Cortex: Alright, let's find her.

~~~

N. Tropy: Alright. It’s going to take a while though..... *starts searching*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Just where are we? When are we?

~~~

N. Tropy: I believe we are in the 1980's.......*sees the Black Dragon Organization building* Near the Black Dragon Orginization building in the forest.....around the time when Robin was a teenager and Kelly was a child. Gracie wasn't even born yet.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hm, you kno a lot on the girls' history, huh?

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh yes. After I was assigned to Gracie I did a little background check and it told me about Gracie's only family: Robin and Kelly.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: No parents?

~~~

N. Tropy: I'm afraid not..... the organization just collects DNA to make super soldiers.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh, I see.

~~~

*N. Tropy took a few steps closer to the building* N. Tropy: I see footprints....someone was here.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yeah, let's hope it's Robin and follow them.

~~~

*N. Tropy and Cortex started following the tracks*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I hope Nina's taking good care of things at the lab.

~~~

(At Cortex's lab)

*Nina invited many of her friends from Madame Amberly's School Of Evil*

Nina: Time to party!

~~~

N. Gin: Oh boy...

~~~

N. Brio: This is not good......although if we try to stop her she'll blackmail us!

~~~

N. Gin: With what?

~~~

N. Brio: With photos.....

~~~

N. Gin: O_o With photos of... what?

~~~

N. Brio: Of the most embarrassing things that we did!

~~~

N. Gin: The most embarrassing things we did..? *Taps his chin* Hm, what did you do?

~~~

N. Brio: I.....rather not discuss it.

~~~

N. Gin: ... What could I have done..? *Continues tapping his chin* Oh! ... *Brings his knees to his torso and curls up in his chair* 8(

~~~

N. Brio: 8( We're doomed if we try to stop Nina!

~~~

N. Gin: *Sigh* Well, I'm gonna go home before I get a headache. *Gets out of his chair* Call me if you need my assistance.

~~~

N. Brio: Alright, bye N. Gin!

~~~

N. Gin: See ya! *Leaves*

~~~

N. Brio: Might as well leave this place too...... since we're gone from this place, Nina will get blamed for once and not us! *leaves*

~~~

Nina: Hold it! *Slowly pulls out a picture part-way out of her uniform*

~~~

N. Brio: Alright! Alright! I'll stay! *waves hands*

~~~

Nina: X3

~~~

N. Brio: -__-()

~~~

(Back in time)

N. Tropy: *Tiredly following Cortex* Do you see her yet?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Not yet! She has been walking for a long time!

~~~

N. Tropy: Assuming it's her we are following...

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well yeah! I mean those are her tracks aren’t they? *points at the tracks*

~~~

N. Tropy: Who knows? It could be another woman we're mindlessly following.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh, that's just dandy! Now I'll never know where she is!

~~~

N. Tropy: Well, all we can do is follow these tracks.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Sighs* Alright.....

~~~

(Elsewhere)

Frosty: *Now a bouncing, white ball of fluff with eyes, white chibi wings, and an antennae with a light at the end* Just where are we going, anyways?

~~~

Robin: ........To my resting place.......

Random Squirrel: I do not like the sound of that....

~~~

Frosty: Please tell me it's your bed...

~~~

Robin: How can my bed be in this timeline....in fact I don’t have a bed in the future!

~~~

Frosty: At Cortex Castle you do. Hm, I wonder what's going on over there at this time.

~~~

Robin: Either taking over the world, trying to kill Crash, or have a party......

~~~

Random Squirrel: Well, how far back are we?

~~~

Robin: I do not know....all I know that the younger me that I saw was just a teenager.....

~~~

Squirrel and Frosty: Hm...

~~~

Robin: *hears something* What was that?

~~~

*The others stop and look about*

~~~

*Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy arrived*

Robin: .......Cortex?

Random Squirrel: Yay! He's here to stop her from doing that really stupid move!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin! *Runs up and hugs her* You're alright!

N. Tropy: *Catches his breath* At last!

~~~

Robin: You.....you came back for me?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Of course I did! ... I couldn't let you die at your own demise!

~~~

*Robin started to cry*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin, what's wrong? *Puts a hand to her face*

~~~

Robin: I.....I.....never thought that......you would do something like that......for me.......nobody ever did something nice....for me....

*cries*

N. Tropy: Oh boy....defiantly the side effect from the love ray!

~~~

Random Squirrel: That's not all. She keeps seein' an imaginary guy named Frosty.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Frosty?

N. Tropy: That's probably another side effect of the love ray.....seeing things that doesn't exist.....it'll wear off.

~~~

Frosty: *Sigh* All that I am... is all I will be...

~~~

Robin: I know.... I’m sorry Frosty.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh dear. I hope these effects where off soon.

~~~

N. Tropy: Who knows how long it will take.... it may take days or weeks....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well, as long as it does take I'll take care of you, Robin. ... Come back to the castle and with-... us.

~~~

Robin: .......

Random Squirrel: C'mon Robin, what do you got to lose?

Robin: Alright......I'll come along....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Good. *Hugs her* Tropy, let's go home.

~~~

N. Tropy: Finally! *starts to type in the buttons*

~~~

*They all teleport to the present*

~~~

N. Tropy: Well that was fun and all, but I’m tired and I’m going home. *teleports home*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Let's go home too, Robin.

~~~

Robin: *Nods* Alright. *smiles*

~~~

*They get into Cortex's spaceship*

~~~

*The spaceship flew up and went to the castle. As they reached to the castle, they both heard party music*

Robin: Do I hear music?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh no... *Facepam* NINAAAAA!!!! *Runs into the castle*

~~~

Robin: *Sweatdrops* At least......everything is back to normal....Frosty's right....I shouldn't just keep doubting myself.

~~~

(Inside)

N. Brio: *Sitting at his desk*

Nina: My uncle's coming! Everyone hide!

~~~

*The guests hid as N. Brio continued to sit* *Cortex barged in*

Cortex: AHA!

~~~

Nina: Wut? :B

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I heard music.....were you having a party?

Nina: No.

*Robin comes in.*

Robin: *looks around*

N. Brio: Well now that you guys are here, I’m going home. *gets off and starts heading out the door*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Wait, Brio. Did you find a way to reverse the ray?

~~~

N. Brio: You mean to remove the side effects?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yes.

~~~

N. Brio: Well....... yes indeed I have! Hold on a minute. *goes to the kitchen*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: O_O

~~~

N. Brio: *comes back with pie and threw it in Robin's face* It'll only take a few minutes to set in....

Robin: .......

~~~

Dr. Cortex: D8

~~~

Nina: Um....why a pie in the face?

N. Brio: Every problem can be solved with pie! 8D

*The pie tin slipped off of Robin's face*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Um... Robin? Are you okay?

~~~

*Then suddenly Robin started to smile and laugh at the fact that the pie hits her in the face*

Nina: O___O() Omg......did she just.....

~~~

All: D8

Dr. Cortex: She's laughing!

~~~

*Robin backs a bit to the wall while laughing then started relaxing* Robin: Whooo.....

~~~

Nina: ... Wow.

~~~

N. Brio: I can't believe this! I'll have to tell Kelly, she won't believe this at all! *leaves*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Walks over to Robin and kneels* Um... well?

~~~

*Robin smiles at Cortex and gave him a kiss*

Nina: O______O()

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Looks surprised but the puts his arms around her a kisses her*

Nina: ...I'm getting a new aunt...

~~~

Random Squirrel: Ohhhhh big time! *Found a party guest in closet* Hey! I found a person!

Dr. Cortex: *stops kissing Robin* Huh? NINA!!!!!

Nina: Ah.....man......


End file.
